Family is Most Important
by Arianna.Rose.M
Summary: Lily and James mistrust Dumbledore so they take Harry, and some of their most trusted friends into hiding, pranking both Dumbledore and voldemort on the way out. Follow how they try their hardest to make the world a safe environment for their children. SB/AS (baby Hermione) JP/LE-P Moony, HP/HB (Hermione Black).


**Epilogue: Where it all Begins.**

**Hi, Arianna here. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and may****tonight****be an excellent New Year for you all. My other story, this Family, will have another update soon and I am very sorry about the long wait, the reasons are explained below.**

**This story is dedicated to the Memory of my late Father, Russell John; he died on the 6****th**** of May 2013, at only 56 years old. His death was very sudden and unexpected as he prided himself on being a healthy man. He was a father to four girls and loved them all dearly. He encouraged me to write from a young age and respected my decisions. I hope you are safe and happy up there, dad, and watching all of us from above.**

**This story is my rambling on what would happen if my father would still be alive. I'm conjoining one of my other stories (which I found a lot of people had done) to this one. I truly hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as they appear below; I am merely changing the story a tad to make life a little bit better. These characters below to Jo Rowling and Warner Brothers, co.**

'Do you honestly believe that it will work?' The man asked her fiercely.

'I honestly don't know Padfoot. Peter was a real let down for me, we almost chose him.' The red-head girl said.

'Exactly, at least combine charms, if anyone can do that, you can. And if something does happen you need back-up plans and back-up plans of your back-up plans.' The man whose name was Padfoot announced.

'What do you mean? A combination of charms?' the red-head asked.

'Lily, maybe cast the Fidelius charm, but then that person will perform the unbreakable vow.' He said.

'Sirius Orion Black, you know how I feel about those vows.' Lily said.

'I know how you feel about them Lily, but they can't give up your location if they simply can't.' Sirius said, and Lily had to admit that it did make sense. Peter Pettigrew was their friend and he just accidentally gave up his position of spy for Voldemort, had he not been found he would have easily given up James, Lily and young Harry to Voldemort.

'Lils, Sirius is right, the Fidelius charm is full of mistakes that could happen, and why must we stay in a small cottage. Think of your instincts Lily, we need to go back to Potter Manor, it is at least warded, Godric's Hollow Cottage has no wards and there is no one who could perform them for us. Harry is our family and we need to be safe for him.' James said, holding onto his son and at last Lily nodded at his advice.

'You're right, there are so many aspects that could go wrong with the Fidelius charm.' She said, calming down and sitting on the floor next to Aurora and the babbling Hermione. James put Harry on the floor and he crawled to his mum.

'Here's what I say we do. We play a little prank or two. We have some minor cottages set with the Fidelius charm and tell Dumbledore of them, which should keep him off our backs. Then we all stay at the Manor as a family, including you Remus. Then we also have some of our abroad homes under some charms to use if absolutely necessary. Tell them about what you have created Aurora.'

'I created a portkey that can get through anti-portkey wards; I'm also experimenting about a way of travel which is similar to apparition, which will go through anti-disapparition wards. I haven't told anyone of these, apart from you, my family. It is this ring and will activate from certain words, your voice print and magical core. One can also be made for the children that can be activated by us, if need be, also if we have died, the rings will notice and send them to another house where we will stationed a house elf.'

'Wow, Aurora, how long have you been working on that for?' Lily asked the young witch, impressed by her magical skill.

'Since fourth year when the war started getting bad, I don't know why, but I had a feeling we would need them one day.'

'This is ingenious; you are providing safety to your families, whilst pranking both Dumbledore and Voldemort himself, I am impressed.' Said an entirely new voice who had been keeping out of the argument.

'I know that Potter Manor has wards on it, unlike the Godric's Hollow Cottage, but I need more to feel safe.' Lily said and the other adults agreed with her.

'Do you know how well protected Sirius's familiar house is, Potter Manor will be more protected than that.' James Potter said.

'Lily. James, Sirius and I will protect that place so well, that no one will even know where it is, even if they have been in it before and it's relatively simple.' Remus said and all faces turned towards him.

'We take Potter Manor and its grounds to a different location, but it will still look to the death eaters that it is there. They will be able to get inside, but once they do there won't be anything there, just ground. Then we reposition Potter Manor in a forest, and guard and ward it so heavily that no one will ever find it again. Its simple wand work and a spell only known to the Lupin's.' Remus said his grin widening.

'That's good Remus, then Sirius and I can add some spells from the Potter and Black households, we can still do the Fidelius charm as well, but I would feel safer if it was more than just that one charm.' James said.

'We need to do the Lupin spell first, because that is what would have most hurt us, living at Potter Manor, that they already knew our location.' Sirius said.

'How soon?' Lily asked.

'The spell will take 30 minutes, and that's only because of the size of the house. You can move in after that and we will perform the other magicks around the house. But Aurora's portkey's should be put on now; we are still in danger here.' Remus said.

'I love you Remus Lupin, but there is something else I want to suggest that will probably shock all of you, but the betrayal of Peter was too great for me. I want us to do the Vow, I know that I literally just said I hated that piece of magic, but it would make me feel a lot safer. We could construct it such that we say that we will not go to the dark side, that we will stick together and not betray one another, and that we will not tell anyone of the location of the manor. I know I sound selfish and you know that I trust you all, but I trusted Peter as well.'

'We all understand Lily, and now that I have my Hermione, I understand all the more, I wasn't as close to Peter as I am to the rest of you, but I understand how his betrayals made you feel. I will make this vow, this promise to you.' Aurora said.

'I will of course make this promise to you Lily.' Remus said.

'I never would betray you, but I understand how close this was and the need for protection over your own, it's been strange, but it has grown on me how important this is as our own Hermione grows. I will give that vow to you.' Sirius said as he scooped his baby girl up and started blowing raspberries on her cheek which set her into a giggling fit, which she only just started at five months old.

'And to show you our appreciation and the same vote of confidence, we will also perform this vow and pledge to protect our friends, our family.' James said.

'Aurora, I want to get started on these portkey's, let's start with the kids first. I have an idea on that; I remember a spell I read about in the Potter Manor Library. You exampled a ring, I don't think that, nor any jewellery would work for our children, what I am suggesting is a birthmark, or more accurately a tattoo that we could use to contain the portkey, also that way they will be unable to lose their portkey.' Lily said, 'I will have to look the spell up in my grimoire again.'

'No need, I know exactly the spell you are talking about, my grandfather placed it on my father as an emergency power source in need of emergency, and he always told the story of how it saved his life, that was an excellent idea Lily.' James said.

James sat down next to his wife and gently picked his baby up and performed the spell,_ 'Confertis vestigiam'_ he said carefully and then passed baby Harry to Aurora who took her wand out and muttered _'portus per clypeus.'_ Magic glowed around Harry and sank into the birth mark on his left hip which was small, round and an intricate design of patterns and loops, diving gently and easily through one another. '_Collocatio'_ she then muttered and gave Harry to his parents, that recognised his voice and magical imprint, you need to set a variety of safe words for him to use.

Lily and James looked at one another and said 'Bambi,' they were protecting their son from pureblood activists, none would have seen a movie, none less a kid's movie about deer. The group of friends laughed and thought it was an ingenious idea.

'You may need to select some others too; I can also programme it to take them to a specific safe location.' Aurora said her blue eyes bright with a smile. When James and Lily were done setting up five safe words they did the same spell to Hermione and set up some words for her.

'I think we should do this for us as well, instead of the rings, that way the death eaters also couldn't take it off us.' Remus said.

'Yeah, I was thinking the same thing actually, this tattoo thing is ingenious.' Sirius said.

'Okay, planning time for the family. Sirius, Remus and I will set Potter Manor up, you two lovely ladies go to our second most protected house and we'll send you a patronus when we're done.' James said and kissed his wife then his son and followed the other men out of the door.

'Second most protected house?' Aurora asked curiously.

'Yeah, you'll love it. It's in Hawaii; I suppose we could take the kids swimming in paradise for an hour or so.' Lily laughed at the astonished look on Aurora's face.

Lily and Aurora had been a friend for years, Aurora was is Ravenclaw at school and didn't get along with her fellow members of her house. But Aurora was something different in which Lily recognised. She was a pure-blood beauty who could have easily fit in any of the four houses. She was scarily smart, like Lily, but she was courageous, brave and could easily be a Gryffindor Lioness, she was extremely loyal to friends and family, like Hufflepuff, but she could be conniving and was very ambitious, like Slytherin. In the end, her intelligence won over according to Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat, but both Lily and Aurora knew she would have done better in Gryffindor. Lily and Aurora had the relationship that was equivalent to that of James and Sirius and they both trusted the other with their lives.

By the sixth year of knowing Aurora, Lily confessed something to her that she hated about herself, that in which she was reminded of her sister, Petunia. That she was jealous of Aurora because of her looks and that alone, she felt weird admitting it and also felt vain and stupid. Aurora had been amazing about it, confessing her jealousy over Lily's eyes, the gorgeous deep green colour, and the way that James fawned over her. In the end they were better friends.

Sirius and Aurora had an on again off again relationship and Aurora threatened to dump his sorry as if he didn't start improving his behaviours and stop flirting every skank in the world. He agreed, thankfully, and the two began dating very seriously in seventh year. While James and Lily married straight after school had finished, Sirius and Aurora waited for a while, it had been hard to get permission to marry by Aurora's father as Sirius's father was head of house and made no deal. This ended when Orion black died and Sirius became head of Black and could arrange his own marriage contracts, they married a week later and got pregnant almost immediately, there is less than a month of difference in the age of Hermione and Harry.

Hermione was also going to grow up to be a modest beauty, and had inherited both of her parent's looks. She had white skin that seemed to glow and piercing blue eyes that looked a lot like Aurora's blue eyes. She had gotten very dark hair, almost black, but not quite from her father, but unfortunately she seemed to have inherited the Black Hair curse, her hair was frizzy and poufy, but her parents loved her all the same.

There were some other differences between the two friends, Aurora was a pure blood princess, she was brought up with the rules and ways of the Wizarding community and knew how to be a Lords wife and how to be Lady of that household, Lily still had a lot of trouble with that, but Aurora was helping her greatly and giving her lessons, but she knew a lot of pure-bloods, that might be beneath her in status would never care, she was still a mudblood to them.

This world scared her and she thought they were well and truly stuck in the 16th century; a lady shall not talk to anyone below her in status. A lady shall not speak to anyone higher than her is status without permission from her husband first. James was incredible and was badass as Lord James, but she still felt strange about it, but he and Aurora helped her as best they could. But Lily had gone from a sense of modernity to this and was strange for her and would be for a long time, heck she had been in the Wizarding world for over twelve years now, but everything was still so strange for her.

Time flew on the beach in Hawaii, it was calm and peaceful and not having an impending war looming over their heads. But Lily knew that Hawaii had seen war before, very close to here was Pearl Harbour, where the Japanese bombers attacked and killed so many people. Her grandfather fought in the war, while her grandmother was at home praying and caring for her young child. She knew her mum had many siblings but didn't talk to any of them; her mum was the baby of the house and a little spoilt.

Lily and her parents fell apart after she decided to marry James; they thought she was too young and immature. They also didn't like James one bit, they started coming around when they found out James was a Lord, but that just infuriated Lily more. Then Petunia was calling her nasty names, saying she was a gold-digger and a slut and trying to steal the glory from her and a Vernon Dursley from ever marrying.

The biggest shock happened when Lily had to get a Family History test at Gringotts before she could marry James. Dumbledore originally told her she couldn't do it, as her parents were muggles and she believed him until she told James and he told her otherwise. 'That doesn't even make sense, Lils; every wizard knows that, who told you that you couldn't?'

'Dumbledore did, I trusted his judgement. What else has he told us that is incorrect? Is he doing this on purpose?' she asked angrily. James didn't know, but that is the day that started their mistrust towards Dumbledore.

James and Lily went to Gringotts together to sort out her history and Lily found out she wasn't a muggleborn, she was a pure-blood and a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and related to the Longbottoms. 'You are Harfang and Augusta Longbottom's long lost daughter, there are legends written about you.' James said with astonishment.

'What do you mean legends?' Lily asked in return.

'The legend goes that the long lost daughter of Augusta and Harfang was stolen in the night from their summer home by muggles and never seen since. You almost started a war, Augusta and Harfang were distraught. We have to go see them now.' James said and excitedly grabbed his coat, while Lily sat there stifling back her tears. James came back in the room and held her hands and kissed her cheek. 'Hey, I am so sorry. I have no idea how you're feeling right now. Do you want us to wait before we see Augusta and Harfang?'

'James, my parents lied to me, my entire life. I want them to explain before I see Harfang and Augusta.' Lily said, tears dripping down her face. James nodded solemnly.

The fight Lily had with her parents had been massive, Petunia felt the need to join in and thank them that she wasn't at all related to the freak. There was screaming and crying and finally Lily's father ordered her from the house and told her to never come back again. Lily turned around on her way out. 'Fine; I hope I never see you again.' And slammed the door in their faces before collapsing into James's arms as he disapparated her away.

Lily always knew that James was a good man; you just had to get past his surface sometimes to truly see it. But she was very much aware of how much she loved him, and how much he loved and cared for her. He left her in the care of Aurora for 10 minutes while he did something. Lily hated him at that moment, they were going to be betrothed and her family just kicked her out, she found out she was actually adopted and he had to go to Diagon Alley to get something important. Those feelings stopped when he came home with a large box with a ribbon on top. She opened it excitedly and out jumped a tiny kitten with a pink bow attached to its collar. 'I'm sorry about everything, Lily. I'm going to be the worst husband in the world, but I thought you needed a little something right now. He's a ragdoll according to humans and will get very fluffy, but he also has magical aspects. I love you.' Lily couldn't respond at that very moment, but her eyes said everything and more.

So Lily found out she had a family, a real proper family, born to a pureblood witch and a pureblood wizard, she herself was a pureblood, which was a rather large surprise. She had known Augusta and Harfang for a while now, she had met them at parties that James invited her to, but they were her parents, they had another son, his name was Frank and she grew up with him attending Hogwarts too. Unfortunately she only just caught Harfang as he was on his deathbed from an unknown curse, they all cried and both Harfang and Augusta gave Lily the permission and the ability to marry James, unlike her father had done. Lily enjoyed going over to the Longbottoms and getting to know her mother and older brother. Augusta was teaching Lily the ways of being a pureblood and between her and Aurora, it was helping a lot.

The day that Lily married James was one of the happiest ones that she had ever experienced. Her older brother walked her down the aisle and handed her over to James and everything just swooped by from there. Originally James and Lily wanted something small and inexpensive, but at the urging of Augusta, it was a lot more lavish than probably should have been. Lily was the happiest person in the world when she announced to her husband that she was pregnant, she could continue the Potter Line from the bloodshed of its family from the last two wars for standing at the light side.

War sucked in Lily's humble opinion, too many good people died, they all had families that loves and cherished them, but in order to protect those families, they fought and now some of these families are extinct, or broken and facing hardship in future years. This was why she and James were so proud and happy to have given birth to a happy and healthy baby boy that could continue the Potter bloodline. Sirius was now also the head of the Black family and planned to make some very serious changes to the dark family after his mother died, so as not to alert her to the changes. He wanted to make the Black family something that his little girl could be proud of and he was planning quite a change.

A lot had happened since Lily found out she was not a Muggleborn, including her total mistrust of that old fool Dumbledore, but even so, Dumbledore nearly got to her just by saying that Voldemort would attack her son, she was terrified and eating up to the Headmaster's bullshit, until she thought rationally about the prophecy. There were no indications that the prophecy was real, or that Voldemort truly understood its implications. After having reviewed the prophecy, she realised that it could apply to Harry, but it could also apply to Neville, neither of which she was happy with. Dumbledore didn't even tell her the name of the seer that predicted it. These situations led to the overgrown family to their moment of peace on Hawaii whilst their husbands were working dutifully on protecting their own from the ongoing war.

Lily and Aurora sat calmly on the beach looking on at the two laughing babies, not even a year old and showing signs of their expansive magic core, their parents knew that they were going to be powerful warlocks, Lily's nephew Neville also joined in that category. It was at this moment that Lily thought about other families with young children, she even thought about her original family, it was hard not to, and her sister, Petunia with her son, Dudley. All those families out there and unprotected, she felt like a coward hiding away from the monster until it was safe, but what if it was never safe, ever again. And it very well could be due to Voldemort and his followers. They were taking out three extremely good fighters, and Lily and Aurora were amazing fighters as well, what if that meant they lost the war and it was never safe again? Lily didn't want her son growing up in that environment, he never wanted him to hear mudblood, or have to fight the pureblood supremacists. They had to come up with a plan to end it all, and that plan was to shortly arrive through the death of Sirius's brother, Regulus.

A/N: Updated: 10/1/14 – minor spelling and grammar changes. Some plotline changes, will not affect the story.


End file.
